roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: Antagonists
This spoiler-heavy page concerns all the Villains and Antagonists of Layla the Vampire Slayer, and contains multiple unmarked spoilers. List of Antagonists, Chronologically * Craig Penderson - deceased * Mr. Edward Miller - major antagonist, deceased * Ned and Brian Phillips - temporary antagonists * Ammit Scarabs * Vampire Biker Gang - deceased? * Violet - temporary antagonist * Avatar of Mummu (Golem) - temporary antagonist * Ortat, Drox Pack Leader - deceased * Penemue, the Fallen One - major antagonist, deceased * Arachnid Guardians of The Library of Fates Told * Alternate-Souls of Player Characters * Der Kindestod - deceased * Vampire Carollers - deceased * Bur'nakk, "Daddy Drox" - major antagonist * "The Child" - antagonist? * Horus Grant , deceased Summary of Antagonists Episodes 1-13 Craig Penderson Craig Penderson is the first vampire the team faces, a student of St. Thom Huell and former rugby team member who emerges from his grave in the local cemetery and attacks Barnaby Crimp. He is encountered and dusted in the first episode by Layla Smith. Mr. Miller Mr. Edward Miller, Layla's Watcher, is turned into a vampire off-screen and becomes a major presence against the team in Episode 2. His first active act of hostility is the capture of Imogen Parker using some fellow vampires who were also students at STH. It is believed that he was attacked and turned during a detention session when Layla and the others were on patrol. He is ultimately killed by the group as retribution for killing James in Episode 13. It is implied that the vampire who turned Mr. Miller is still at large. Ned and Brian Phillips The Phillips brothers, forwards on the STH rugby team and Barnaby's mates, are temporarily turned into trolls. They are ultimately saved from being turned into trolls permanently and return to being students at STH. Ammit Scarabs The Ammit Scarabs are magical insects from Ancient Egypt, and encountered at The Alexandria Hotel in London, having survived the destruction of the Library of Alexandria by burrowing into statuary and pillars from the famous library. They were released into the Hotel and began to feast on sources of knowledge, initially human brains before discovering the internet. Contrary to expectation the Ammit Scarabs were not led by a Queen, but rather the large Scarab encountered by the group in the Alexandria server room was merely the scarab that had feasted on the internet, resulting in its size. The infestation was ultimately destroyed in a gas explosion triggered by the group, a parallel to how the initial infestation was suppressed by the fire at the Library of Alexandria. The Ancient Egyptian female goddess Ammit, Devourer of the Dead, is a malicious deity believed to consume the hearts of the unworthy after judgement. Scarabs themselves are not often associated with Ammit, rather with Ra. Vampire Biker Gang The Vampire Biker Gang exploit the eternal darkness triggered by James' wish for the night to never end by entering Little Rosewater from out of town, ransacking the place and terrorising the local population. A member was killed by Imogen and Barnaby in the O.K. Kebab Shop in Little Rosewater; the boss and most of the gang was killed by Layla with Robert's help as they pursued her on public transport. It is not known whether the gang was destroyed in its entirety during its raid on Little Rosewater. Violet Violet, first encountered as a member of the STH quiz team to The Alexandria, transpired to be a Vengeance demon who granted James' wish. The necklace holding her power was destroyed after a struggle with James, Barnaby and Imogen by Barnaby, depowering Violet into an ordinary teenage girl. She is in fact approximately 300 years old and has an ambiguous place in the group. She later accompanied the group in their fight against Penemue, but only joined them after Penemue threw Imogen at her. Avatar of Mummu The Avatar of Mummu is a Sumerian golem accidentally reactivated by Imogen at the Greater Rosewater History Museum, with orders to destroy the followers of the evil saint, St. Thom Huell. After it was deactivated the Avatar of Mummu was employed for the group's purposes with some initial difficulties. It was ultimately disabled during the fight against Penemue and had its heart ripped out by Imogen Parker. It is presumed to be dead. Ortat, Drox Pack Leader Ortat is the leader of a pack of Drox demons dispatched from the Drox Dimension to find babies to sire more Drox from. He and his pack are ultimately slain at the stone circle outside of Little Rosewater by Barnaby (who turned out to be Bak'tarbe, a Drox), the Drox vanguard turncoat Grigori, Layla and Robert. Penemue, the Fallen One Episode 14 Onwards Arachnid Guardians of The Library of Fates Told Der Kindestod Der Kindestod (German, lit.: the child's death), also known as the Boogeyman, "CRYON MONSTER", and "Mr with Hat" was a mythical creature said to feast upon the souls of humans, especially children, and invisible to all except the very ill and the hallucinating. On draining souls the soul may be observed being drawn from the subject, who can experience pain while being drained, and apparently into thin-air. He had the appearance of a grotesquely-disfigured humanoid in a black hat and coat. He plagued Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary after the Drox who had previously claimed the hospital as their stomping ground were slain by Layla and the others, and fed frequently enough that he was drawn in doodles by the children in the children's wards. He was spotted by Robert Davidson, then an in-patient ill with the flu, who alerted the others. Ultimately he was killed by Barnaby after Barnaby had decided to drink methanol and, hallucinating, could see the monster. Der Kindestod was a villain in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Later it transpired that Der Kindestod was apparently a species. Vampire Carollers Vampire Carollers were encountered in Imogen's home village, and who were active during the Christmas season, having been cursed to remain by gypsies until they heard a perfect song. They preyed upon those foolish enough to be out-and-about or to allow them into their homes, but were ultimately dusted by an illusory angelic choir conjured by Imogen. Bur'nakk Bur'nakk, or "Daddy Drox", is the Drox sire of Barnaby Crimp and avowed enemy of the Davidsons. He is at the very least a senior pack leader in the Drox hierarchy. "The Child" Cupid LLC Employee Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer